Todo muy bien
by MagdalenaReybel
Summary: La historia de como recordaban su amor,... todo muy bien one shot con la canción All too well de taylor swift


All too well

Rose entro por la puerta de la mansión junto a su novio, scorpius malfoy.

Hacia frio.

Pero algo hacia que ella se sintiera en casa, a pesar de que el hogar de scorpius daba un poco de miedo, y le producía escalofríos.

En su primera cita ella dejo su bufanda en la casa de la madre de Scorpius, y Él la conservo en su cajón incluso hasta el día de hoy.

Dejo a Rose en la puerta de los weasley y le beso la mejilla sonriendo.

-Si necesitas algo me mandas una lechuza ¿de acuerdo, rojita?- la pelirroja asintió sonriendo.

_**Oh su dulce disposición.**_

El muchacho siempre se preocupaba por Rose, todos los días a cada momento, Ella lo miro fijamente sonriendo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Mañana vendré a buscarte ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro, hasta mañana-El se fue caminando unas cuadras y luego desapareciendo.

Rose de verdad estaba feliz, ambos eran felices.

Al otro día ambos iban cantando en el auto muggle que Scorpius compro hace un par de meses, el chico manejaba a quien sabe donde, no tenían un lugar fijo, las hojas de otoño caían como piezas en un rompe cabezas.

Y allí estaban otra vez en una pequeña calle en una ciudad muggle, y el casi cruza en rojo por irla mirando otra vez.

-¡Detente!- exclamo rose y el auto se detuvo bruscamente.

Rose frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos, mientras que scorpius estaciona el auto.

-Estas molesta ¿verdad?-pregunto Scorpius mirándola.

-Claro que no-

-si lo estas, lo siento, aun no se manejar bien Aún, Hey… cariño – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que ella riera y dejara de fruncir el Ceño- estas riéndote… ¿ya no estas molesta?

Ella sonrio un poco.

-Deberías dejar de verme cuando conduces- comentó ella mientras que el viento movía su cabello rojo.

-Es casi imposible… Es que eres Hermosa-

Esas simples palabras causaron que la chica se ruborizara tiernamente.

Ella _** Estaba allí.**_

_**Lo recuerd**_a_** todo muy bien**_

Luego de algún tiempo ella fue a visitar a la familia de su novio, había un álbum de fotos sobre la mesa, cuando ella lo tomo entre sus manos el se ruborizo quitándoselo de las manos.

-Scor…deja que Rosie vea las fotos- le dijo Astoria desde la cocina.

Rosie le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña y lo beso quitándole el álbum de fotos.

El solía ser un chico con gafas a la edad de 8 años y dormía en una cama demasiado grande para el.

Rose reía cuando Astoria le contaba historias sobre cuando Scorpius estaba en el equipo de quidditch de unos amigos de draco, a la edad de 10 años

-… y scorpius comenzó a reclamar porque el otro equipo recogió la snitch antes que el y….-

-mamá, no es necesario de verdad…-

-se lanzo al piso llorando y exclamando "es injusto es injusto"- continuo diciendo.

Rose soltó una carcajada.

-Hey no es mi culpa Además el chico me lanzo de mi escoba, y Papá no hizo nada en contra de el chico-dijo scorpius abrazando a su novia- si yo tengo un hijo pelirrojo con pecas algún día…- rose se ruborizó- y le pasa eso, golpeare al chico que hizo eso.

Ambas mujeres rieron.

_**Me contabas de tu pasado  
>Pensando que tu futuro iba a ser yo<strong>_

Ahora estaban bajo la luz del refrigerador, bailando canciones muggles, que ambos conocían, los padres de rose no estaban y Hugo estaba en la madriguera así que solo estaban ellos dos.

Un mensaje llego al teléfono de rose era de un tal Jake, y decía

¿Cuándo nos veremos?

-quien es Jake?- pregunto scorpius acercándose a ella enojado

-¿que?-pregunto rose sin entender

-¿Quién es Jake?-grito Scorpius

-un amigo de hugo- respondio rose

-¿Por qué quiere verte?...no lo veas escuchaste

-¿que?, es mi amigo no puedes obligarme a no verlo, es una estupidez.

-me estas engañando… me estas engañando ¿cierto?, eres igual que todas, una mentirosa una…-

Rose se quedo callada como podía el pensar tal cosa, le dio una bofetada con lagrimas en los ojos y la mano de scorpius toco su propia mejilla.

Rose por primera vez lo había abofeteado.

El tomó su chaqueta y salió por la puerta.

-Scor…-murmuro –rose llorando.

Varias semanas después el la llamo terminando con ella, diciendo que todo se había acabado.

-Estas mintiendo...-susurro rose

-tenia que ser sincero...-exclamo scorpius

Corto el teléfono llorando y sentándose en la cocina, como un pedazo de papel tirado.

Ella recordaba todo muy bien.

_**Bueno, quizás nos perdimos en el camino  
>Quizás pedí demasiado<br>Pero quizás lo nuestro fue una obra maestra  
>Hasta que lo destruiste todo<br>Corriste asustado, yo estuve ahí  
>Lo recuerdo todo muy bien<br>Y me llamas otra vez sólo para romperme como a una promesa  
>Siendo casualmente cruel con la excusa de estar siendo honesto<strong>_

El tiempo pasa y ellos ya no hablan, ambos cambiaron y ya no ríen como antes, después de todas las veces en las que ella usaba la camisa de su primer amor, y las noche que ambos hacían el amor, el le devuelve sus cosas diciendo

"¿estas bien ahora?"

Ella no responde a la pregunta y ella se va caminado sola.

Pero el guarda la bufanda de rose, de esa primera cita, porque a el le recuerda la inocencia y porque huele a ella.

Scorpius no se puede deshacer de la bufanda y rose no se puede deshacer de la camisa de el.

Porque ambos recuerdan su relación muy bien.

Un día como cualquier otro ella choca con alguien arrojando su bolso al piso.

-lo siento- murmuran ambos y se ven sonriendo.

Allí estaban otra vez Rose y scorpius, como cuando el la amo demasiado, como cuando ambos perdieron la única cosa real que habían conocido.

Ella le sonrio con el viento en su cabello, ella recuerda todo muy bien

Era Raro porque el la saludo con un beso dulce en la mejilla, El recordaba todo muy bien.

Caminaron bajando las escaleras del ministerio de magia, ambos recordaban todo muy bien.

Fue raro, porque ambos sentían lo mismo que hace tiempo, porque recordaban todo demasiado bien


End file.
